


Hotel pod wesołym rekinem

by dieOtter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, lato, uwaga: rekiny!, wakacje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie jest łatwo wyjechać na wakacje, kiedy jest się bohaterem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel pod wesołym rekinem

**Author's Note:**

> Całkiem zapomniałam, że nie wrzuciłam tego maleństwa tutaj. Tekst powstał z okazji pojedynku literackiego na Forum Dolina Rivendell. Zbetowany przez szanowną przeciwniczkę, Tinę Latawiec ;)

**Hotel pod wesołym rekinem**

 

  
– Chyba żartujesz – prychnął Dean. – P o d   w e s o ł y m   r e k i n e m? – Z niesmakiem odsunął od siebie kolorową ulotkę przedstawiającą rekina w kąpielówkach, szczerzącego zębiska w krzywej imitacji uśmiechu.  
– Sorry, Dean, nie stać nas na Hilton, a chciałem, żeby to było coś lepszego niż motel. – Sam zrobił swoją popisową minę zbitego psiaka.  
– Jak to nie stać? To co się stało z tym, co ostatnio wygrałem w pokera? – oburzył się starszy Winchester.  
– Część poszła na benzynę, część na ciasto dla ciebie. – Sam wzruszył ramionami. – Zresztą i tak tych parę dolców nie starczyłoby nam nawet na jedną noc w Hiltonie.  
– Świetnie, nie jedźmy nigdzie. – Dean uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.  
Sam nie dał się na to nabrać.  
– Nie ma mowy, to już postanowione. Charlie miała rację, jesteśmy przemęczeni i zestresowani – ... _a raczej ty jesteś..._  – i potrzebujemy odpoczynku. Pamiętasz w ogóle, kiedy ostatnio mieliśmy prawdziwe wakacje? Żadnych duchów, wilkołaków i całego tego koszmarnego tałatajstwa?  
– Kiedy byliśmy mali, a szkoła była akurat zamknięta i tata zostawiał nas u Bobby'ego, żebyśmy się mu nie pętali pod nogami. – Dean uśmiechnął się do własnych wspomnień.  
– Właśnie! – Sam opadł ciężko na krzesło naprzeciw brata. – Przecież zawsze chciałeś pojechać na Hawaje – spróbował kolejnego argumentu.  
– Sam, zrozum to wreszcie, ja nie potrzebuję wakacji! – Dean zaczynał się już wyraźnie irytować. – Nie mamy na nie czasu. Nasze lenistwo może kogoś kosztować życie!  
– Nasz błąd, kiedy z przemęczenia zrobimy coś nie tak, również – zauważył młodszy Winchester. – I do tego wtedy to może być nasze życie.  
Dean nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale Sam doskonale wiedział, że w tej sprawie jego brat był od początku na przegranej pozycji. Dean potrzebował wakacji. Sam miał zamiar mu te wakacje zapewnić. Koniec. Kropka.

 

***

  
– Nie ma mowy. Koniec. Kropka! – Dean wyglądał jak siedmiolatek, któremu właśnie powiedziano, że wakacje zostały odwołane. Mało brakowało, żeby jeszcze tupnął nogą do zestawu. Niestety, sprawa nie była taka prosta. Nie chodziło o odwołanie wakacji, a raczej o coś zupełnie przeciwnego.  
– Dean, sam mówiłeś, że nie możemy zmarnować zbyt wiele czasu. Jechanie Impalą z Nowego Jorku na Hawaje to właśnie jest strata czasu. – Sam wciąż starał się zachować spokój i rozsądek. – Sam transport samochodu na wyspę kosztowałby nas majątek.  
– Świetnie, to nie jedźmy na Hawaje. – Dean złożył buzię w ciup.  
– Dean! – Sam uniósł ręce w geście niemej rozpaczy. – Jedziemy na Hawaje – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
– Jechać mogę – starszy z braci łaskawie wyraził zgodę. – Lecieć nie.  
– Nie łap mnie za słowa – odwarknął Sam w odpowiedzi. – Lecimy na Hawaje. Samolotem. Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Choćbym miał cię tam zaciągnąć siłą!  
– Spokojnie, Sammy, bo coś sobie naderwiesz – zachichotał złośliwie Dean. – Mieliśmy się relaksować, pamiętasz?  
_To będą najcięższe wakacje w moim życiu_ , pomyślał Sam i zaczął liczyć w głowie do dwudziestu. Od końca.

  
***

  
– Po co nam to? – Dean zmierzył podejrzliwym spojrzeniem zaprezentowane mu ustrojstwo.  
– Żeby dojechać na plażę – odparł Sam niewzruszenie.  
– To blisko. Możemy pójść pieszo.  
– Przyda nam się trochę ruchu. No, wskakuj, chyba że się boisz albo już zapomniałeś, jak to się robi. – Młodszy Winchester doskonale wiedział, jak podejść starszego. Jakby nie patrzeć, miał za sobą długie lata praktyki.  
– Ja? Chyba żartujesz. Ścigamy się, ostatni na plaży cały dzień serwuje drinki! – Dean zwinnie wskoczył na rower, do którego przed chwilą nawet nie chciał się zbliżyć i, zanim Sam zdążył się obejrzeć, popedałował w dół ulicy.  
– Uważaj! – zawołał Sam ze śmiechem. – Jedziesz jak pijany zając! – Ale posłusznie wskoczył na siodełko i ruszył tropem brata.  
Rzecz jasna, nie miał już szans go dogonić.  
– Pięknie się zaczyna – mruknął pod nosem jakiś czas później, maszerując do baru po pierwsze drinki. Zanim je przyniósł, Dean zdążył już wypożyczyć dwa leżaki i rozłożyć się na nich. Na obu. Sam musiał przemocą zdjąć nogi brata ze swego siedziska. Kiedy w końcu usiadł, zwycięski, był cały zlany potem. _Dzięki Bogu za purple nurples_ , pomyślał, wyrzucając ze swojego dekoracyjną różową palemkę, którą omalże nie ukuł się w oko. Ochłodziwszy się, zmierzył zaciekawionym spojrzeniem brata. Dean, któremu obce były jakiekolwiek trendy modowe i którego Sam rzadko widywał w czymkolwiek innym niż czarny t-shirt i koszula w kratę, prezentował się całkiem nieźle. Jego ciemnogranatowe szorty wyglądały o wiele lepiej od bokserek w palmy młodszego Winchestera, które kupiła mu kiedyś Jess i które wciąż nosił przez sentyment dla niej. _Ciekawe, kiedy zdążył się wymknąć na zakupy_ , pomyślał, wiedząc dobrze, że ten element garderoby brata był zupełnie nowy. Dodawszy do tego umięśniony tors i czarujący uśmiech Deana, okoliczne plażowiczki były na przegranej pozycji. Spokojny, że starszy Winchester nareszcie zaczyna się relaksować, Sam odetchnął z ulgą i sięgnął do plecaka po książkę, ale w ręce wpadła mu zamiast tego żółta buteleczka.  
– Masz. – Wyciągnął ją w stronę brata.  
– Co to? – Dean zmarszczył brwi.  
– Olejek do opalania. Inaczej całkiem się spalisz.  
– Nie spalę się. – Dean wydął pogardliwie usta, odsuwając od siebie wyciągniętą rękę Sama, jakby znajdowała się w niej trucizna.  
Młodszy Winchester nie dawał za wygraną.  
– Dean, zobaczysz, jak go nie użyjesz, będziesz jęczeć i spać na siedząco przez resztę tygodnia.  
– Jesteśmy na wakacjach, Sammy, nie ma czasu na spanie. – Dean wyszczerzył zęby do mijającej ich długonogiej brunetki w bikini. – Niby dlaczego ja miałbym go potrzebować, a ty nie? – dorzucił buntowniczo, kiedy za dziewczyną podążył jej partner - dwa metry wzrostu i ze sto kilo mięśni.  
– Bo masz jasną cerę i piegi, potrzebujesz kremu z filtrem – wyjaśnił Sam spokojnie, doskonale wiedząc, że za chwilę zostanie nazwany dziewczyną lub gejem.  
– Piegi są seksowne! – Dean rzucił okiem na siedzącego parę leżaków dalej rudzielca. – Przynajmniej moje – dorzucił. – I czy ja właśnie usłyszałem słowo cera? Nie mógłbyś chociaż postarać się być trochę bardziej hetero? – zakończył zgodnie z przewidywaniami Sama.  
Młodszy Winchester potrząsnął głową z krzywym uśmiechem i wrócił do swojej książki. Trudno. Jeśli ta uparta czupakabra udająca jego brata chce wyglądać jak spieczony rak, to już nie jego problem. Tylko niech potem nie ma pretensji, jak Sam odmówi smarowania go kefirkiem.  
Po jakiejś pół godzinie Sam oderwał się od książki, by sprawdzić, co robi Dean. Starszy Winchester zdążył już popluskać się w oceanie, a teraz siedział, ociekając wodą, i wpatrywał się w szkła lornetki skierowanej na zakotwiczony zaraz za hotelowym kąpieliskiem jacht. Nawet bez pomocy dodatkowych urządzeń Sam był w stanie dostrzec opalające się na górnym pokładzie postacie.  
– Dean, miałeś zabrać lornetkę tylko po to, żeby oglądać miejscową faunę – zauważył. Ich cały ekwipunek łowiecki został w jednym ze starych magazynów Johna. Sam uparł się na takie rozwiązanie, by zyskać pewność, że tym razem naprawdę nie będą robić nic poza odpoczynkiem.  
– Owszem. – Dean wyszczerzył zęby, podając mu lornetkę. – Tylko spójrz na te foczki!  
Sam odpowiedział mu głośnym prychnięciem.  
– Idę do wody – oznajmił, z hukiem zamykając książkę. – A ty zajmij się czymś normalnym.  
– Na przykład? – Dean posłał mu niewinne spojrzenie. Sam zrozumiał doskonale jego sens. W najbliższym otoczeniu ich leżaków nie było ani jednej dziewczyny, która byłaby wolna i względnie ładna. Dean najwyraźniej zaczynał się nudzić.  
– Zbuduj zamek z piasku – Sam rzucił pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy.  
– Stary, pamiętasz, ile my mamy lat? – Dean spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.  
– To nie wiem, poczytaj moją książkę czy coś. Ja idę popływać, miej oko na mój plecak. – Oddalając się w stronę wody usłyszał jeszcze, jak Dean zdegustowanym tonem odczytuje tytuł „Prawo własności w USA na przestrzeni wieków”. No tak, trzeba było wziąć jakiś kryminał.

Kiedy Sam wrócił, Dean, ku jego zdziwieniu, był na dobre zajęty piaskiem.  
– Co to będzie, zamek? – zaciekawił się, bo jak na razie budowla nijak go nie przypominała. Dean wymamrotał w odpowiedzi coś, co mogło brzmieć „zobaczysz, jak skończę, nie przeszkadzaj”. Sam postanowił więc cierpliwie poczekać.  
Jego cierpliwość skończyła się, kiedy konstrukcja zaczęła nabierać kształtu. Zdecydowanie nie był to zamek. Sam zmrużył groźnie oczy, przyglądając się, jak Dean usypuje podłużny kształt, którego początkiem były dwie pokaźnych rozmiarów kule. Już miał skomentować kosmaty umysł brata, kiedy do dwóch kul dołączyła jeszcze jedna, większa i bardziej jajowata od poprzednich. Sam znów zaczął przyglądać się z zaciekawieniem. Wkrótce z kul i innych kształtów wyłoniła się całkiem zgrabna postać kobiety.  
– No, no. Nie podejrzewałem cię o taki talent artystyczny – powiedział na wpół żartobliwym tonem, musiał jednak w duchu przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem. Jak się okazało, nie tylko on.  
– Żeby naprawdę mieć takie talie, musiałybyśmy chyba wyciąć sobie parę żeber – zauważyła wesoło blondwłosa dziewczyna, która zatrzymała się przy nich, najwyraźniej zainteresowana arcydziełem Deana.  
– Niestety, nie miałem modelki, musiałem tworzyć z pamięci. – Dean puścił do niej oczko.  
– Chętnie dam się wykorzystać w tym celu. – Dziewczyna doskonale zrozumiała zaproszenie i z gracją przysiadła na brzeżku leżaka.  
– To ja idę popływać. – Sam dobrze wiedział, kiedy jego obecność była niepożądana.

  
***

  
– Auć!  
– A nie mówiłem?  
– Zamknij się, Sammy!  
– Przynieść ci kefir albo zsiadłe mleko?  
– Żebym potem tym śmierdział na kilometr? O nie, nie dam ci tej satysfakcji.  
– To nie śmierdzi, idioto. Ale jak chcesz. – Sam wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do książki. Dean syknął po raz kolejny, nadal dokonując istnych akrobacji, by obejrzeć swoje spalone słońcem plecy w niewielkim lustrze.  
– Idę do Cindy, może ma jakiś krem – oznajmił starszy Winchester, gdy wreszcie poddał się i ostrożnie wsunął na siebie koszulkę.  
– Taa, jasne. Krem. Tak to się teraz nazywa – mruknął Sam, ale brat już go nawet nie słuchał.  
Gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za Deanem, młodszy Winchester zamknął książkę i zdecydował się wyjść na wieczorny spacer pod palmami. Już w holu zatrzymały go podniesione głosy dochodzące z kiosku. Było to niewielkie hotelowe stoisko, sprzedające pamiątki (większość made in China) oraz tutejszy specjał - gadżety z rekinem. Były tam kubki z wizerunkiem groteskowo roześmianej zębatej paszczy, koszulki, breloczki, plastikowe kły na rzemyku i kilka podobnych cudeniek. Już pierwszego wieczora po przyjeździe bracia mieli niezły ubaw, wymyślając, co jeszcze można by wyprodukować w ramach serii. Do najdziwniejszych pomysłów zdecydowanie należały stringi z paszczą rekina z przodu oraz doczepianym ogonem z tyłu. Idea zrodziła się oczywiście w głowie Deana.  
– Nie, wujku, przysięgam, że nie powiesiłam szczęk rekina nad twoim łóżkiem. – Pracująca w kiosku dziewczyna skrzyżowała ręce na piersi w geście zniecierpliwienia.  
– Tylko ty masz klucze do mojego pokoju. I tylko ty możesz uważać coś takiego za zabawne! – Grubiutki menadżer hotelu był cały czerwony ze złości.  
– Nie jestem aż tak okrutna – zaprotestowała ponownie oskarżona. – Sama dostałabym zawału, gdybym obudziła się rano z czymś takim przed oczami! Zresztą te poprzednie kawały to też nie była moja robota.  
Zdaniem Sama, jej zapewnienia wyglądały na szczere. Przypomniał jednak sobie, że jest na wakacjach, a sprawa nie dotyczy działalności nadnaturalnej, należy więc pozwolić ludziom samym załatwiać swoje sprawy. Z tym postanowieniem minął kiosk i wyszedł na zewnątrz, z ulgą wciągając w płuca odrobinę chłodniejsze wieczorne powietrze.

 

***

  
– Co robisz? – zapytał Sam z zaciekawieniem, zauważywszy, że Dean spędził już podejrzanie dużo czasu nad lokalną gazetą.  
– Czytam wiadomości, a co? – Dean bardzo usilnie starał się wyglądać na wcielenie niewinności. To staranie tylko jeszcze bardziej zaalarmowało Sama. Podszedł i szybko rzucił okiem na gazetę, zanim brat zdążył ją zamknąć. Była otwarta na kronice kryminalnej.  
– Dean, czy ty... szukasz nam sprawy? – Głos Sama obniżył się niebezpiecznie. Dean wiedział, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie. Postanowił użyć swojej najlepszej broni. Przywołał na twarz idealną imitację miny zbitego psiaka, będącej zazwyczaj specjalnością młodszego Winchestera.  
– Nudzę się – powiedział niemalże płaczliwie. – Cindy wyjechała. Poza nią nie ma tu nikogo interesującego. W telewizji nie ma nic ciekawego. Mam dość roweru, tyłek boli mnie już od siodełka. Jest gorąco. Skóra mi złazi z pleców.  
– Dobrze. – Sam westchnął ciężko. Nie oczekiwał, że Dean będzie pokornym turystą, jednak jego zaangażowanie w przelotny romans z Cindy sprawiło, że młodszy Winchester przez chwilę naprawdę uwierzył, że jego brat może tak po prostu się zrelaksować i naładować akumulatory, zanim kolejna sprawa pociągnie ich w inny koniec kraju. – Zapytam o lokalne wycieczki, może mają coś ciekawego w ofercie? – zaproponował z nadzieją.  
– Co? Mam już po dziurki w nosie tancerek z kwiatami i słomianych chatek nad oceanem. – Dean zmarszczył nos, ponownie upodabniając się do rozkapryszonego siedmiolatka.  
– Wymyślę coś fajnego, obiecuję. Tylko daj mi słowo, żadnych duchów, żadnego polowania – poprosił Sam. A że włożył w tę prośbę całe serce, Dean nie potrafił mu odmówić.

  
***

  
– Muszę przyznać, że tym razem ci się udało. – Dean poklepał Sama po plecach, kiedy wracali do hotelu po pierwszej lekcji nurkowania.  
_Mam nadzieję_ , pomyślał młodszy Winchester. Wolał nie przyznawać się bratu, że złamał pierwszą wakacyjną zasadę, którą sam wymyślił - bawimy się za własne pieniądze. Ale cóż, jeśli mały przekręt finansowy miał sprawić, że Dean wreszcie poczuje się szczęśliwy i zrelaksowany, to Sam był gotów zaryzykować.  
Przed wejściem do hotelu zastali kompletny chaos. Wciąż rosnące zbiorowisko szumiało dziesiątkami głosów. Pulsujące światła karetki i radiowozu oślepiały. Na szczęście jako mieszkańcy mogli wejść tylnymi drzwiami, ominęli więc rozemocjonowany tłum i zamiast tego dopadli pracującą w kiosku Amy. Wciąż nieco blada dziewczyna, której wuj zabronił opuszczać stanowisko, wprost drżała z potrzeby podzielenia się emocjami, pytania braci przywitała więc niemalże z ulgą. Jak się okazało, wiszący nad wejściem pokaźnych rozmiarów neon z wizerunkiem, rzecz jasna, rekina w kąpielówkach, obluzował się i spadł, cudem mijając wychodzącą z hotelu rodzinę. Amy wygadała się też, że podobny wypadek zdarzył się już po raz trzeci. Podejrzewano nawet sabotaż, ale policja nie znalazła żadnych śladów cudzej ingerencji, neon znajdował się zresztą w dość widocznym miejscu i w tętniącym życiem dzień i nocą kurorcie niełatwo byłoby go obluzować bez świadków.  
– Zdarzały się poza tym jakieś inne wypadki? – zainteresował się natychmiast Dean. Sam posłał mu karcące spojrzenie, ale bardziej dla zasady niż z irytacji, bo sam też był odrobinę zaciekawiony.  
– W zeszłym roku zginęła jedna z pokojówek – przyznała dziewczyna. – Przygniótł ją ten gipsowy posąg rekina, który stoi w holu głównym. O kurczę! – Urwała na chwilę. Bracia chórem zachęcili ją do kontynuowania. – I tu, i tu sprawcą był rekin! Poza tym ostatnio ktoś powiesił szczęki rekina prosto nad głową wujka, kiedy spał. – Amy szybko skojarzyła fakty.  
– Ktoś tu chyba naprawdę nie lubi rekinów – zażartował Sam.  
– A szkoda, takie miłe zwierzątka. – Dean wyszczerzył zęby i pogłaskał czule pluszowego rekina na wystawie. Amy zachichotała w odpowiedzi.  
– Taa, milusie. Zwłaszcza jak zżerają nam klientów.  
Bracia wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.  
– Naprawdę kogoś zabił tu rekin? – zapytał Dean, podpierając pytanie swoim najbardziej olśniewającym uśmiechem.  
– Tylko raz – przyznała Amy niechętnie. – Dwa lata temu. Ale to był nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Na naszej plaży normalnie nie zdarzają się rekiny. Poza tym facet był sam sobie winny, czego było iść pływać w nocy? Szkoda tylko dzieciaka, matka ich zostawiła dawno temu, cholera wie, kto się nim teraz zajmuje. O, wujek wraca, jakby co, to nic wam nie mówiłam. – Dziewczyna w mgnieniu oka z powrotem przykleiła do twarzy sztuczny uśmiech, tak charakterystyczny dla osób pracujących przy obsłudze turystów.

 

***

  
– Ale przyznaj, ja niczego nie szukałem – zastrzegł Dean, kiedy Sam z wyjątkowo zirytowaną miną zasiadł do laptopa.  
– Przyznaję, przyznaję – mruknął młodszy Winchester w odpowiedzi. – My chyba po prostu nie możemy mieć wakacji jak normalni ludzie.  
Dean pokręcił głową.  
– Akurat kiedy zaczynało mi się tu podobać – prychnął.  
Sam spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
– Serio? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.  
– Serio, serio – odparł Dean zaskakująco poważnie. – To, że nie umiem się przystosować do wakacji, nie znaczy, że nie umiem ich docenić. No dobra, nadal uważam, że z hotelem trochę za bardzo zaszalałeś – dorzucił, mierząc wzrokiem zasłony w małe rekinki. – Ale poza tym jest całkiem w porządku.  
– To najmilsza rzecz, jaką od ciebie ostatnio usłyszałem. – Sam roześmiał się, ale po chwili znów spoważniał. – Cholera – mruknął. – Mamy problem. Znalazłem faceta, rzeczywiście głupio zginął, a jego dzieciak skończył w sierocińcu, bo nie mieli innej rodziny.  
– No to faktycznie duch ma całkiem niezły powód, żeby się wściekać – zauważył Dean. – Co to za problem?  
– Facet został skremowany, ale z jednym wyjątkiem. Kiedy go znaleźli, nie miał nogi.  
– Znaczy co, rekin ją zjadł? – Dean skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. – Po dwóch latach i tak musiała zostać strawiona i wydalona, wątpię, żeby coś z niej zostało.  
– Ale co, jeśli woda uniosła jakieś części gdzieś dalej i teraz mamy parę kości, leżących na dnie oceanu? W życiu ich nie znajdziemy. – Sam nerwowym gestem przeczesał włosy. – Myśl, Dean, czas ucieka – ponaglił brata.

  
***

  
– Dzięki, Charlie. – Sam pożegnał się i odłożył telefon.  
– I co? – natychmiast zainteresował się Dean.  
– Miałeś dobry pomysł – przyznał młodszy Winchester. – Nie wiem, jak ona to zrobiła i chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, ale udało się. Chłopak trafi wkrótce do rodziny zastępczej, a w prezencie od nas Charlie założyła mu konto i przelała na nie całkiem sporą sumkę. Wolałem nie pytać, skąd.  
– Ha, uwielbiam hakerów! – roześmiał się starszy Winchester. – No to sprawa załatwiona, będziemy jeszcze obserwować to miejsce, ale facet powinien się uspokoić skoro ostatnie, co trzymało go na tym świecie, zostało załatwione. To co, wracamy do naszych wakacji?  
Sam posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie.  
– Myślałem, że chcesz wracać do pracy.  
– No co ty, relaksujemy się i ładujemy akumulatory, zapomniałeś? – Starszy Winchester rzucił w brata wydobytą spod łóżka gumową płetwą. Sam złapał ją zwinnie i zdzielił nią brata po nodze.  
– Palant – mruknął ze śmiechem, opędzając się od Deana usiłującego zabrać mu płetwę.  
– Dupek! – Deanowi wreszcie udało się odzyskać przedmiot i teraz trzymał go czule w objęciach, niemalże jak matka niemowlę.  
– Chodź, kupię ci breloczek z rekinem, będzie jak znalazł pasował do Impali.  
Płetwa ponownie poszybowała w powietrze i o włos minęła głowę młodszego Winchestera.  
– Ostatni w basenie serwuje drinki! – zawołał Dean i obaj bracia pędem rzucili się do drzwi.

  
KONIEC


End file.
